gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Explosión
Una Explosión es un evento que ocurre en toda la saga GTA, se debe a la destrucción de un vehículo cualquiera al tener graves daños por haber chocado. Este evento se caracteriza siempre en los autos, que se vuelcan boca abajo, y al ocurrir esto el auto estalla, sin dejar la posibilidad de volver a subirse o manejar el vehículo. Desde GTA hasta GTA V la explosión hace "desaparecer" a la persona que está adentro o dejarla muerta dentro del auto (GTA: San Andreas). La explosión puede tanto puede causar el jugador con cualquier arma, y también otro motivo, como un accidente automovilístico, etc. La explosión ha tenido cambios con respecto a los gráficos de las distintas entregas en GTA. En las misiones del modo historia se involucraban explosiones donde ocurren en lugares esporádicos a los cuales tendremos que destruir como casas, fábricas, almacenes y barrios; un ejemplo es la destrucción de Fort Staunton donde la explosión surgió debajo de la estación de trenes. Desde la Segunda generación al parecer casi se destruyen pero no tenían en ese tiempo un detalle drástico y solo quedan el mismo lugar que explota. Por la tercera generación tenían un cambio drástico algo pequeño, pero con la explosión antes mencionada fue el más grande y significativo de todos. Y finalmente en el universo HD la explosión tiene efectos más realistas y el cambio drástico tuvo mayores mejoras como en el caso de la destrucción de la Granja O'Neil y el final del Club The Lost. De GTA, GTA 2 y GTA Advance En los clásicos la explosión del carro simplemente empieza cuando el vehículo empiece a arder en llamas luego de cuanto daño se reciba. Desde los primeros juegos era una simple bola de fuego y humo que envuelve al auto. En el clásico GTA 2 el motor físico mejora bastante que el primer juego y es de que los daños son más severos, ahora escapa una llama pequeña haciendo que el motor y las marchas corran muy mal y si se daña mas aparecerá una bola de fuego hasta que el coche explote. Lo más realista es de que el tanque aplasta autos a su alcance y en las misiones la explosión a lugares es mas realista. En el Advance, al tener el motor del primer juego, éstos empezaban a humear con tanto daño que se aguantan hasta que el coche ardiera y unos instantes explotara. Tercera generación GTA III, VC y LCS Desde GTA III tuvo un gran cambio ya que en esta entrega junto a GTA: Vice City y Liberty City Stories el auto que estalla solo lo rodea una pequeña bola de fuego y un pequeño salto del vehículo, soltando partes variadas del auto como las puertas, el capó y siempre tres ruedas salen despedidas del auto al estallar, también se añadió un pequeño temblor. Desde GTA III tiene el sonido de explosión que era comúnmente usada en GTA 2, pero en sus sucesores el sonido cambió a uno menos agudo. SA En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas cambió mucho con respecto a las entregas anteriores, en ésta entrega si una persona está dentro del auto y éste explota, su cadáver quedará dentro del vehículo. Los aviones, helicópteros y el aerodeslizador, explotan de 4 a 6 veces en un gran radio, afectando al jugador muy gravemente. Incluso las llamas son más realistas, ahora pueden estar esparcidas por el suelo ya sea cuando explota un coche a otro coche o también se hace fuego cuando disparas un Cóctel molotov, lanzallamas o un lanzacohetes. También a las gasolineras se les cambia la mecánica con respecto a GTA: Vice City y es que cuando chocas con un tanque de gasolina, soltará una explosión afectando a otros tanques. El sonido ahora cambió por uno mas realista. VCS En Vice City Stories la temática de las explosiones de GTA: VC y LCS se les añadió una mejora y es de que cuando un carro explote se le vuelan todas sus llantas y además de que si el capó, puertas o maletero no están dañados, éstos se quedan abiertos pero si se dañan si se desprenden. Universo HD IV y V En GTA: IV hasta GTA V la explosión tuvo un gran cambio con las entregas anteriormente nombradas, en ésta generación la explosión se parece mucho a la de GTA 1 obviamente con un aspecto mucho más realista, envolviendo al auto en una bola de fuego atrás en las ruedas y en el motor y humo soltando sus pedazos, y como siempre un temblor. Ahora los carros o helicópteros tendrán el efecto de las llamas del chasis y la explosión es mucho más realista con respecto a las gráficas y el motor del juego. Además si se hace una salida voluntaria mientras el coche arde llamas y hace chocar contra un muro o otro coche, explota. CW En Chinatown Wars la explosión es idéntica a la vista en GTA III, a simple vista largara humo cuando dañe mucho a un vehículo y al final termina explotando hasta que se largue una llama en la carrocería destruida. En algunas ocasiones se puede montar en un coche destruido. Lo innovador es que si el jugador se acerca a la flama, este se quema perdiendo media cantidad de vida. Las explosiones tienen un gran papel fundamental a la hora de realizar las misiones de destrucción. Misiones donde se involucran explosiones (lugares y vehículos) GTA 2 *Destruir gas feliz *¡Central eléctrica! III *El último almuerzo de Mike 'labios' *El pez globo *Kanbu revienta *El intercambio (III) VC *Demoledor *La caza (opcional, en caso de que el Shark explote los barriles antes que tú) *Pelea en el bar *Tierra de polis *Boomshine Saigon *Vudú troyano SA *Against All Odds *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom *Stowaway *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's *End of the Line LCS *Blow Up 'Dolls' *The Trouble with Triads *Taking The Peace *Bringing the House Down *The Sicilian Gambit VCS *Havana, buenos tiempos *Hasta aquí hemos llegado *El último encuentro GTA IV *Roman's Sorrow *Rigged to Blow GTA IV: TLAD *Get Lost CW *Trail Blazer GTA: TBOGT *Bang Bang *Departure Time GTA V *Asesoramiento matrimonial (aunque no tiene explosión, se considera como destrucción pequeña) *Laberinto de cristal *El reencuentro *El bloqueo *Descarrilado *Leves turbulencias *Caída Libre *El gran golpe (por las dos opciones) *Opción sensata *La tercera vía Curiosidades *El jugador puede quedar gravemente herido o muerto si se acerca mucho a la explosión *En algunas masacres a destrucción de vehículos de GTA: VC, muchas ocasiones aparecerán miembros de la banda.thumb|250px|Grupo de peatones observando un vehículo destruido en LCS *Siempre que un auto estalla las personas se asombran y se acercan al auto, luego se van como si nada hubiese pasado *Siempre que un auto está por estallar despide fuego del capote, en algunos caso los autos tienen el motor detrás, pero siempre despedirá el fuego por delante *En GTA: SA si explota un vehículo aéreo este explotará varias veces o desaparecerá en caso que sea un avión a alta velocidad. *Curiosamente el Caddy, el Baggage Handler, el Tug, la Ventoso, el Khamelion, el Voltic, el Dilettante, el Surge, el Airtug, el Ruston, el Cyclone, el Raiden el Neon y el Tezeract son los vehículos eléctricos que explotan a pesar de adaptarse con motor eléctrico. *La parte en donde el carro explota frente a una pipa de gas que ocurre en la misión Reuniting the Families es un guiño a la introducción de Burnout 3: Takedown. *En GTA III, VC, LCS y VCS; si el jugador está dentro del auto cuando explota, no desaparecerá si no que se quedará sentado en el auto, aunque diga que esté muerto. En GTA: SA, Carl morirá de la misma forma como los Peatones, estando con la cabeza boca abajo en el volante. *Si Carl trata de sacar un cadáver después de la explosión, este desaparecerá. *La Ranger de GTA: SA tiene un error de programación de que el humo o el fuego cuando explota, está por el lado del conductor en vez del motor. Incluso eso pasa con el Rhino del mismo juego. *En GTA: VC si sacamos a una persona de la puerta del conductor y activamos el truco de que los autos explotan, nosotros nos subiremos al auto aunque este ya esté destruido, si después activamos el truco "ASPIRINE" podremos andar tranquilamente con el coche destruido. Se recomienda que no sea una auto deportivo porque no tiene probabilidades de funcionar. Esto también se puede hacer en GTA: San Andreas y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories **En GTA IV y V se puede montar en un carro destruido, pero ya no se encenderá el motor. Aunque en el CW si es posible hacerlo. thumb|250px|Ejemplo de un [[Kuruma destruido largando humo negro]] *Si un vehículo completamente destruido permanece ahí y accedemos a un Interludio, un rato después se verá que el coche saldrá humo negro del motor pese al haber explotado. (III, VC, LCS y VCS) *Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned son los únicos juegos al que se forma un incendio en un lugar contándose como una explosión cambiando drásticamente un lugar accesible. *En los lugares destruidos a veces tienen cosas ocultas, como objetos ocultos, armas y saltos acrobáticos mediante la explosión. (GTA: LCS y V) *GTA IV: TBOGT es el único juego en el que una misión se puede explotar un tren y una grúa de construcción. *A partir de GTA 2, GTA III, GTA: VC, GTA: SA, GTA: VCS, GTA IV y GTA V las misiones de destruir y matar enemigos son casi otorgadas por un jefe de misión en el cual es un líder de una banda local (Excepto LCS y TBOGT). Sin embargo en GTA IV, LCS y TLAD en el transcurso de las misiones se pierde un lugar específico luego de una explosión o incendio. *GTA: VCS es el único juego al cual dos explosiones son provocadas por una banda antagonista *GTA SA y TLAD, son los únicos juegos a los cuales los lugares que tuvieron una explosión nunca tienen un daño físico en su interior con acceder nuevamente ahí (el Palacio de crack de Smoke y Club The Lost). *El mayor cambio drástico de toda la saga es la destrucción de Fort Staunton *Solo uno de los protagonistas en la Saga GTA muere en una explosión siendo el caso de Opción sensata en Grand Theft Auto V en parte de las ultimas misiones opcionales. Galería Claude acabando con el primer generador.PNG|Un generador explotando en GTA 2. Bombardea esa base (acto II)5.png|La explosión de un barco en GTA III. Demoledor21.png|La explosión de un edificio en GTA: VC. ExplosionJust.png|Una gran explosión en GTA: SA. Gran explosión en Bringing the House Down.png|Un barrio entero explotando en GTA: LCS. El almacén explotando.PNG|Un almacén explotando en GTA: VCS. Explosión CW.png|La explosión de un vehículo en GTA: CW. GTAIV-explosion.jpg|Una explosión en GTA IV. ExplosionV.jpg|Explosión formada por Trevor en Laberinto de cristal en GTA V. Categoría:Elementos misceláneos